


Patience

by SamuelJames



Series: Cherished [2]
Category: Primeval
Genre: CBT, Domme/sub, F/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-01
Updated: 2012-04-01
Packaged: 2017-11-02 21:32:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephen must earn his reward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Patience  
> Pairing: Sarah/Stephen  
> Rating: 18+  
> Summary: Stephen must earn his reward  
> Notes: Written for primeval100 where the prompt was Good Things Come To Those Who Wait. Set in the same verse and in between Give Me Time and Beloved Boy  
> Kinks: Domme/sub relationship, orgasm denial, light cbt.  
> Disclaimer: Primeval is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

" _Please_ , Sarah."

"Soon."

Stephen groans as Sarah squeezes his balls. "I need..." He trails off when Sarah grips even harder making his eyes water.

"Patience, Stephen, you're doing well but pleading won't help."

"I'm sorry." Stephen closes his eyes, holding back a moan when Sarah strokes his cock. She's been testing his limits in all the right ways and having him pleasure her. Despite how satisfying it is to make her come he doesn't want the orgasm score to stay 3-0 in his Domme's favour.

"Ten more minutes, Stephen. I'm sure you can last."

Every minute is an endurance test.


End file.
